Choices and Changes
by likethewordish
Summary: Maia is just an ordinary girl. She live in an ordinary world, having an ordinary life. But when she finds a necklace that sends her to the Harry Potter Universe, she is not so ordinary anymore. She finds out about her family and has to make changes and choices to keep her new family before they fall. A/N WARNING: GOING TO HAVE SUPER SLOW UPDATES!
1. Prologue

A/N hey this is a new idea for a story!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling so I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

_'You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You never known dear_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away.'_

_-You are My Sunshine by Ricky Nelson._

* * *

Prologue

Tobias and I are having a wonderful time here. On our 'vacation' or get away as I like to call it. He wants to spend the rest of his life here, but I'm not so sure I can. I have responsibilities at home, the main ones, the ones my parents pushed me into.

I am starting to see the wrong of my ways here. Maybe Dumbledore is right in ways and muggles aren't that bad. Maybe I have made the wrong choice, choosing the wrong side. I want to apologize to the ones I have loved and to the ones I have called nasty names. Tobias has changed me and he was right all along.

Tobias is my love. My heart belongs to him forever. Now I also love my child, my baby girl, just as much. Before Tobias I didn't know love or happiness. My sister knew and still knows love and happiness, so does my cousin, but they are the only ones in our family. I want my child to grow up loved and happy, not like me so she won't second guess herself ever. Or be pushed into something she think she wants but really doesn't. Were she can be herself and not be judged.

I wish to stay with Tobias. Though maybe I can go back and change my wrong ways to the right. And maybe it's time to make things right. I will come back for my family. See my baby girl grow up to be beautiful like me and love Tobias every minute I can. But now the dark mark on my arm burns. He is calling. The dark lord is calling and there is no turning back now.

* * *

A/N This is really weird, I usually have some kind of dialogue in every chapter. Well anyway if someone can guess this character, which is not an OC, then I would be super happy, kinda annoyed and surprised. This is a JK Rowling character but in a different light. So if somebody guesses it correctly you get a digital cookie because I don't have anything else to give out, I would give something but what can I?

Tell me if you love it or hate it! Review!

-likethewordish


	2. Chapter 1: Live Love Laugh

A/N So I only got 1 review and favorite. Geesh guys help me out here. And shout out to Fantasyblast for being the only one to do those things! You are awesome! Also to kvzsouza and fantasyblast again for following! So anyway I had the idea and poof next chapter. Sorry bout the other stories. Have started the next chapters for them. But I am going to try to type it today hopefully. No promises.

And onward with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the books. I'm not JK Rowling just to make that clear.

* * *

Chapter 1- Live. Love. Laugh.

_I was running. Running away from something. My feet slamming into the ground with every step. All of a sudden a door appeared in front of me. I opened the door cautiously and stepped into the room. The room was dark and empty. My heart was pounding. I noticed a shadow slip into the room slowly. There was no way out. Then, I heard high-pitched laughter. Mad, high-pitched laughter. It was coming closer and closer with a stick shooting out green light and a wild mess of hair. Step by step, second by second. It was coming out of the shadows. And-_

I bolted awake in an almost scream. Holy crap that was scary. I kept having that dream, but that's the moment I always wake up. Ugh it's annoying.

Oh god I hope Aunt Emmy didn't hear me. Last time she did, she looked so worried and scared, but that was the time I really did scream. I don't want that to happen again.

I lived with Aunt Emmy for 3 years, but I've known her my whole life. When I was ten my dad died. By a gun. Stupid things. I've never known my mother, dad was all I had.

Anyway I looked at the clock, 5:00. Oh god why is 5:00 AM, it's too early. Even for school. Ugggghhhh! Wait todays the last day of school! Yaayy! Almost summer!

I curled up with a book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, my favorite book in my favorite series, and started reading. I got half way through (Hey I'm a fast reader and I actually read!) when my phone beeped. It was Lyra, my best friend.

**R u awake? **Haha she's my wake up call, literally.

**Ya since 5 **I text back.

**Nightmares again?**

**Ya same 1**

**:( **I grin she knows how to make me feel better without words.

**Now get up 2 get ready 4 school! Last day! :)**

**Meet u on the bus ;)**

**Ya cya **Was the reply I got.

Now time to get ready.

I took a shower and got everything else ready in 45 minutes.

Running down the stairs I called, "Aunt Emmy, I going to school." and heard of muffled reply of "Okay Maia, have a nice day." After that I walked to the bus.

The bus was a normal school bus, going to a normal school with a normal girl who is slightly crazy on it. (Haha that's me.) I'm nothing special really. I'm just here but everyone knows me.

I found Lyra sitting near the back. Lyra and I have been best friends since 6th grade (beginning of last school year)at first I thought she was a stuck up bitch but when I got to know her I saw we had a lot of things in common. One of the important things was we bonded over books. Especially the Harry Potter series, we both are HUGE fans. Not kidding. I'm on my 4th time reading the series and Lyra's on her 3rd (I'm a fast reader as I said before.). So we clicked. We fangirl over books and music. And told each other secrets like a true BFF.

So anyway I found Lyra sitting near the back and she moved over so I could sit.

"Can you believe it's the last day of 7th grade?" She asked, clearly amazed.

"No it went by so fast. Now all we have to do is preserve the memories." I said. Hey I can be witty when I want to be. *mental shrug*

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?" I asked cockily.

"No. remember the time when..." And I blush knowing exactly what time she's talking about.

"Okay maybe I'm not always right." I admit, "But I'm pretty close to it." I added with a grin.

"You're impossible." Lyra said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes I am." I say proudly.

"Come on let's go. We are at the school."

We walk out of the bus and into school talking about random things.

There is always a super bad teacher in every school and this one here happens to be the worst on Long Island. For all you guys that don't know where Long Island is, it's in New York, USA. Yeah I'm American, woo we rule. Sorry back on track, not kidding Mrs. Kerman is the worst and everyone would agree with me. Plus she teaches my favorite subject, History or as everyone calls it, Social Studies. She made us write huge essays (about 10 pages) about the simplest and most boring things. I learn more from the textbook (which I read in class when I get bored, meaning just at the start of the class.) than from her.

And that's not the end, she hated me, flat-out hates me. It's probably because I'm (warning don't want to insult anyone this may be not true) the only student that gets everything correct in the class. You heard me right, I get straight A's, but with a rare B or C. I also have her for home room. Yaayy I always want to see her in the morning to start of my day. (there was sarcasm there) Thank the frickin gods it the last day of school.

Well now I'm done with my ranting, Lyra and I walked into school and were greeted by five people right away. Hey I'm just saying that Lyra and I (but mostly Lyra) are well liked and known. We are not snotty popular bitches like others.

Actually Lyra used to be one of the popular bitches, until she met me. I fixed her up and did an awesome job of it.

We stopped at our lockers and said see you later to each other, Lyra had math for home room.

I walked into my home room and started a random conversation with some friends, then the bell rang for the last time and we took our seats.

I usually sat in the back of the classroom and today was no different.

Mrs. Kerman walked in with a ridiculous dress and sweater on. Yeah you heard me right a sweater, a pull over puke pink sweater. And right away she starts her lecture. The one with occasional questions, mostly all directed at me and can put people to sleep in minutes. I stay ,surprisingly, awake, but maybe it's because of all the questions.

But sometimes, and I mean rarely, Mrs. Kerman says something important. I wish I had a self writing quill or pen like in Harry Potter, that would be soooo awesome.

"Malack, when did World War 1 begin and how?" Mrs. Kerman said in her weird manly voice, snapping me out of my Harry Potter World daydream. I take 2 minuets (or less) to process the question before answering the question.

"World War 1 began in 1914. It began by a series of advents. One major one was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria on June 8th 1914." I said in a monotone voice. Mrs. Kerman looked absolutely furious. Most people stopped what they were doing (except the ones that are asleep of course) and looked at me in awe, like last time. I don't have a photographic memory if that's what you are thinking, I just remember things I read really well. I make it into a movie.

Haha do you know what I just realized? Mrs. Kerman and I are like Snape and Harry. Except Harry didn't know the answers and is horrible at potions. So I'm like a potion expert Harry. Mrs. Kerman is defiantly Snape but not trying to protect me and doesn't know me parents.

After that I went back to daydreaming and did a bit of drawing, while Mrs. Kerman still asked question and everyone still looking at me in awe. To say it flat-out it's annoying.

Wait how is she married? Or maybe her husband died. Wow never thought of that.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the day went on as normal. Lyra and I sat together with some other friends at lunch and there was a count down to the final bell. I know it's kind of cheesy but it's really fun.

Lyra and I walked to and got on the bus talking.

"So you'll be at my end of the year party? And can you stay for a sleepover?" Lyra asked. She always has this party at the end of the year, it's really fun.

"I'll just check with Aunt Emmy, but other than that I'm almost positive I'll be there. Like every year." I said with a grin.

"Okay." We chatted about other things until my stop.

"I'll text you when I get a positive answer. See ya Ly."

"Bye, see you Mi." She said waving. (A/N It's pronounced with a long I sound)

The first thing I noticed when I walked inside my house was either Aunt Emmy was doing something quiet in her room or she's out. Scratch that I think she's out because when I yelled out "I'm home." nobody answered.

Hmm... What should I do? Oh I still haven't finished Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Yeah that sound like a good idea. I went up to favorite reading stop, the attic. Even though it's dusty up there, it had a peacefulness to it.

Anyway I walked up the stairs and before I got to the window, I stumbled over a trunk. That's weird it has my dad's initials on it, TAM. Tobias Abraxas Malack. Curiosity got the better and I opened the trunk. I was dusty. And had- "Holy Crap!" I gasped out load. There was faded picture of my dad and MOM! Why didn't I find this earlier? My mom, she looked like me, but I have (according to the picture) and less of her heavy-lidded eyes. I took the picture from the frame and slipped into my pocket. There was something under the picture too. A necklace. My breath was caught in my throat, it was beautiful. It looked like a flower of some sorts with a blue gem in the middle. Plus this looked real, I mean real gold and a real blue gem. Not some necklace you at a pharmacy. I flipped the necklace over examining it and it had an inscription.

"Quia non est nisi una tantum omniun saecula." I read the inscription out loud. That's weird it sounds like Spanish but it's not. All of a sudden I started feeling really dizzy and my senses were tingling. That was all I remembered before I hit my head on something and blacked out.

All that time I didn't notice my book fall to the ground, laying open to page 31 of the American version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

* * *

A/N Before you ask the question, yes this is a fan going into the Harry Potter Universe. But I'm going to try to make it one of a kind. Wish me good luck!


End file.
